


Luz Noceda's life so far.

by Hakdugka



Series: O, wow, sports [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Developing Relationship, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakdugka/pseuds/Hakdugka
Summary: Luz Noceda---a transferee in a town weirdly called Boiling Isles.Wanting a second chance to change her miserable life, Luz hopes that her stay in this little town would be as smooth sailing as a boat in the sea. But, Luz quite forgot that the sea isn't all calm and peachy; and, soon, the brunette found herself drowning in the waves of teenage drama, repressed personal issues, and loads and loads of angst.God, someone ought to smack her on the face for even hoping in the first place.-----------------------------Um...this is, by the way, a sort of reboot of my previous story. I was really unsure of my writing style, and I was being reckless when I posted my first chapter, so...yeah.Anyways, to the people that had read my previous story: thank you for reading it, and I'm sorry I deleted it. I was just so unsure at that time, and I hope you understand.And, also, I hope you would enjoy this story. I changed my writing style here, and I think it really fits me. Give it a read, if you want.That's all. Thanks.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: O, wow, sports [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099532
Kudos: 22





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Thank you for giving my story a chance to be read. I really hope you'll enjoy this.

Life is shit.

Luz Noceda should know; she went through it.

From diaper years to pre-teen to being a teenager, Luz had experienced it all, and is still experiencing it.

A dysfunctional family with an absentee father and a busy mother.

Mean looking teenagers who have a single functioning neuron in their brain that bully her for fun.

Depression and anxiety---

Look, she's not bragging. I mean, who the fuck would brag something like this? Luz is making a point, she's just saying she has experienced a lot of shits and might has seen it all, and she isn't proud about it.

But, all of that aside, nothing is much more horrifying than being stuck in a room with a person you're not comfortable with, and only the AC thrumming in the background as your companion. Luz isn't exaggerating. It really is the fucking worse.

"Just wait for a couple more minutes, Miss Noceda." The principal---Mr. Bump---assured, with a reassuring smile on his wrinkly face. He's been humming for a while, silent but audible underneath the rumble of the AC, and was, also, staring at the wall behind the brunette as if they hold the secret of the universe. Luz has been a little awkward ever since.

Still, the brunette tried to reciprocate, but was aware that it only ended up grimacing at the man. The principal seems not to notice it.

Shit. She can't wait. She's been here for the past thirty minutes, or maybe an hour. (Look, she doesn't know, okay? Time works differently when you're being bombarded by unwanted thoughts.) And the brunette has been itching to go out from this stupid room, and go in her merry way. But, nooo... She has to wait for her guide to show her face before Luz can escape the stiffling awkwardness that she is sure is not the product of her mind.

Fuck.

More minutes passed in unpleasant silence, and as if someone heard her plea, the door finally opened with a prominent creak.

Luz never feels so happy at the sound of a door opening.

Luz, feeling like she's just been graced by an angel, breath a quiet sigh of relief. _Fucking finally._

"Ah! Miss Blight." Mr.Bump exclaimed, his face going all wrinkly again as he smiled with his teeth on the forefront in his mouth. "You're finally here. Please, take a seat." He indicated to the empty seat beside Luz with his hand.

Light footfalls echoed around the room, before the seat was carefully pulled and a girl with green hair sat on it.

Luz reflexively straitenghted on her seat, and she side-eyed the girl.

Ths girl was pale; her hair green-colored with a hint of brown on the roots which was a great contrast. She was pretty, but has a sort of apathethic vibe around her. And, oh, she also has golden eyes, which Luz found cool.

"Miss Noceda." The principal began, effectively cutting off the brunette's observation and prompting her attention back to him. "This is Miss Blight, our star student here in Hexide." Mr. Bump has his hands clasped above his desk as he bragged, looking at the green-haired girl with clear pride. Luz thought she saw a small smile broke through the girl's face in her periphery.

Suddenly but not suprisingly, Luz feels the familiar dash of jealousy clawing her stomach, before she ruthlessly stamps and burry it deep into her subconcious. Fucking childhood-induced insecuties making her life miserable.

The brunette nodded, acknowledging what the man said then turning to the girl beside her and offering one tan hand. "I'm Luz Noceda."

The girl took it, her pale complexion a stark difference to that of Luz's. "Amity Blight." They made a brief shake before letting go.

"Miss Blight will be your guide for the whole week. She will help you familiarize with the the campus, and help you fit in, Miss Noceda." Mr. Bump explained.

Luz, once again, nodded, somewhat absentmindedly.

A whole week, huh?

The brunette glanced at the girl---Amity Blight---then frowned.

It's kinda hard imagining being with Amity, with how she looks like she can't give two-fucks about your life and the general air surrounding her saying 'I'm better than you' in your face.

Not that Luz is judging her or something---which she clearly is by the way---is just that, like the brunette mentioned a while ago, it's really hard spending your time with a person you're not comfortable with. And seeing that this person seems to be the type to not care and has a personality that is, from what Luz assumes, similar to the ice that grow on Antarctica, Luz can only expects for a painfully awkward week with the girl.

"And, also, don't hesitate to ask questions to Miss Blight. Your comfort is our main priority, after all." At that, Mr. Bump offered a reassuring smile, again.

Luz responded with a sardonic one. _Right._

"Anyway, now that's all done---Ah, Miss Noceda, you already have your schedule on you, right?"

The brunette blinked then tapped one of her jacket's many pockets, hearing the paper crinkled in it before answering: "Yes."

"Good." The principal nodded. A smile was still plastered on his face. "Now, you two are dismissed."

Both girls rose from their seats, Amity already a few steps towards the door when Mr. Bump said: "And I do hope you'll enjoy your stay in Hexide, Miss Noceda."

Luz turned back and shrugged, a cynical twist on her mouth as the brunette looked at the man.

"I'll try." She lied, before saying a polite good bye, and finally stepping outside the principal's office.

Luz walked behind Amity, a few meters between them as they trudged their way inside the bustling hall of Hexide; the green-haired girl citing peices of information about the campus. Brightly colored lockers decorated the either side of the wall, and painted on it was an obnoxious red with a mix of yellow along with it.

Students milled around, some with a handful of friends and others with a group as they chattered and gossiped, cheered and whispered.

Luz, once again, feels the unpleasant sensation of jealousy blooming inside her before she could stop it.

She never experienced having a friend.

For all the shit she has experienced, not once was she gifted with a friend. I mean, there were people, yes, that she had talked and bonded with, but it was usually out of obligation and forced camarederie so they could finish a project that their asshole of a teacher subjected them to. It was never intentional, nor was it deep. The talks were usually about the project and them bouncing ideas, but ocassionally it would drift into something akin to personal. Luz always put the brakes whenever the person asks them about her personal life, opting to deflect it with a question about them instead. It typically works, and the brunette is grateful for it.

It's not that Luz doesn't want to talk about her life. It's just that... there's a lot of baggage to uncover, and dumping it on someone who's not really interested and just making polite conversations to lighten the mood is just plain stupid. And, it's not like she's even willing to do it in the first place.

But, suprise suprise, it seems that's not the case for one Amity Blight.

You see, when Luz had assumed that Amity was the personification of cold weathers and icy snow, she had, also, assumed unconciously that that means that Amity has no friends, and, therefore, friendless. (Duh.) But, oh, how wrong she was on when a group of students started to swarm around the girl, and began to animatedly greet her.

Luz was suprised, to say the least.

In the duration of their impromptu tour, they were stopped oftentimes by students, younger and older from them, just so they can talk to Amity. They would greet the girl with the same generic greetings, and were usually the one to initiate a conversations, and Amity typically stops the flow of their talk whenever it delves passed the polite 'his' and 'hellos'. But that's not the point; the point is, Amity---apathetic and indifferent---has friends, despite her aura of disdain and coldness.

Not to be rude or anything but, how the fuck is that possible?

"Noceda."

The brunette jolted, thoughts scrambling as her focus sharpened to look at the green-haired girl in front of her.

Golden eyes glimmered beneath the flourescent light, and Luz feels a little intimidated at being the center of attention from them.

"Yes?" She hesitantly asked, one hand migrating towards her nape from where it was shoved inside her jacket's pocket a while ago as a form of a nervous habit.

"You're a senior, right? Sophomore?" Amity has an eyebrow arched above her eye when she uttered those words.

"Um... yeah."

"What's your first period?"

"Ah..." Luz drops her hand and taps her pockets, silently cursing her jacket's many pockets, until she finally feels the familiar texture of paper of her schedule. Hastily, she unfolds it and scanned for her first period in Hexide. "It's English."

"Oh." Amity turned her back on her, and began walking. "That's around here."

Okay.

At that same time, the bell let out a shrill ring. Students collectively groaned before they went towards their respective classrooms, grumbling and muttering along the way.

"Come on. You don't want to be late for the first day in school." Amity muttered, and Luz responded with a nod, even if the other girl can't see it.

Silently, they ambled, having been swept by the crowd of uneager students walking in the hallway. Luz tried her best to memorize where they were going until they stopped at a room full of rowdy and noisy students. The teenagers seem to be unbothered by the new face, nor cared to, even, lift their attention towards the new comers.

Fine by Luz. She isn't really keen on having many of that attention pointed at her.

"Miss Carol will be here, soon. I suggest you find a vacant chair; I'm sure there's one in here." Amity advised, scrutinizing the entirety of the room.

"Okay."

"Also, I need to put my number in your phone."

Confused, Luz look at Amity with her wide warm-chocolate brown eyes. "Uh, why?" She croaked.

Amity crossed her arms and stared at Luz as if she's wasting the girl's precious time. "In that way, this process would be much easier. You can text me when you have a question about the campus."

"...Okay."

"But, only strictly that. If you text something that doesn't actually required my assistance, I would ignore it." Finished, Amity held out a hand as she waits for the brunette.

Grumbling, Luz eased her bag off her shoulder then began to rummaged through the eclectic mix inside her bag. Once she found her phone, she went to the contacts and gingerly gave the phone to Amity. The other girl then made a quick task of putting her number on the phone before she handed it back to the brunette. Immediately, Luz puts it in her bag.

"Goodluck, Noceda." Amity mechanically said after a while, before she gracefully headed to her own first period.

Luz was a little thankful for Amity's words, no matter how empty it sounded. It gave her a small boost in her courage.

She faced the room, a deep sigh swelling inside her. _Well, here goes nothing._


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed.
> 
> Luz gets to meet a new character, and wants to befriends them.
> 
> But, can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to another chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> And, here goes CHAPTER TWO.

A week has passed.

Luz was now acquainted with the inner workings of the school. She has fully commited her schedule in her mind, and can finally independently walk her way through the halls that made up Hexide---without a guide...or anything.

Okay, to summarize the events, or the lack thereof, in the prior week---remember when Luz said that it was gonna be an awkward week with the girl? She was wrong, again. Considering that, they really haven't spend the entire five days with each other; Amity opting to text Luz the hows and whats that were happening in school. The brunette was relieved at that but ultimately feels a little disappointed; because, admittedly, she assumed that Amity would be by her side in every waking moment in the previous week---except for the classes that they don't share, (Amity was also a sophomore.) And, on bathroom breaks. (That's just straight up creepy, Luz can't imagine following Amity inside the girl's bathroom while she do her thing.)---and, also, asummed---unconciously---that they could talk and get to know each other. And, like, she had also assumed---unconciously, too, god dang it!--- be friends with her. But, that, too, she was wrong. Damn it!

But, looking back at it now, Luz, with the cold air slapping at her face as she ran on the pavement that stretch towards Hexide because she was getting late for school, could frankly and pathetically say that she was just desperate for a companion in an otherwise new territory. She didn't even like Amity to begin with! She was just lonely and hungry for another person's presence, and didn't previously mind if that person was quote 'the personification of cold weathers and icy snow' end quote.

God, this is what happens when you get too lonely: you get desperate.

Not her fault, though, the brunette didn't choose this.

Huffing and panting, sweat trickling beneath her clothes and face, Luz slowed down a little as soon as she saw the facade of her new school. It was still a handful of meters away, but Luz wasn't worried about that seeing as there were still students walking around outside of the campus. Breathing a sigh of relief, the brunette slowed her power walk to a moderate amble. Sheesh, second week of school and she's already running her ass just so she wouldn't be late for her first period.

Luz scrubbed her face in annoyance. There was a reason why she was suddenly running like she was in a marathon and that reason was her mama. Her mama---Camilia Noceda---was a nurse in a local hospital, and she always gets home just minutes away from midnight. Camilia was a busy woman, even before they moved here in Boiling Isles, she was typically seen moving around just so she could support Luz and her dumbass for a father. (Okay, that was rude, but still.) Back in the old city that they used to lived, her mama was also a nurse, and her dad, well, her dad was pretty much useless---they got divorce, though, which was good, but that's not the focus here!---and Luz usually waits for her mama to come back, even if Camilia strongly opposed to that. But, Luz, being Luz, would stubbornly sit on their old, dilapidated couch and wait for her mama to come barging inside their apartment, getting baggy eyes in the process as she worries and stares at the apartment's door.

That was the case the prior week, too. But, unlike today, she usually enters Hexide with a few remaining minutes until the bell strikes. Partially, because Hexide was just a running-fifteen minutes away, and another, because of Amity's incessant texting. For a girl that was so quiet in person, she sure is loud and talkative in her messages. Oh, and she curses creatively, too. Neat.

Luz was rudely snatched from her thoughts when a loud ringing cut through the atmosphere. The brunette's eyes almost popped out in suprised as the students hanging outside began to enter the metallic doors of Hexide. With stitches in her side, she made her way through the frontyard of the school, grumbling and groaning as her sides ached. Luz should really exercise more.

Upon entering, Luz eerily noticed that the bell was now silent and no students were to be found in the hallway. The brunette cursed, expecting an earful or a detention from her first period's teacher, Miss Carol. Though, what she didn't expect was to get crushed by a heavy weight when a girl with shoulder lenght hair suddenly crashed into her. What the...where the fuck did this girl came from?

"Ow..." The brunette groaned, her poor butt taking all the burden when she landed on the cold, concrete floor of the school; eyebrows furrowed and brown eyes shut close as the brunette rub at her sore bum.

A sniffle sounded above her, catching her attention, and Luz instantly snapped her eyes towards the girl.

She was short, and has a wavy hair that falls above her shoulders. She was a little chubby and pretty, and she was wearing a round-shaped eyeglass that covers her opaque eyes.

Luz gingerly stands up, wincing as pain shot through her ass, before shifting her attention back to the short girl. "Are you okay?" She asked carefully.

The girl nodded, and as if to proved otherwise, sniffled then let out a tiny sob.

_You're okay, alright._ She thought wryly.

Luz let her bag fall off of her shoulder, then rummaged through the many contents inside it, intent on finding a handkerchief that the brunette is sure is somewhere in here because she's a hoarder. With a satisfied smile, Luz pulled out a white, cotton handkerchief and gave it to the sniffling girl in front of her.

The girl looked up, then reluctantly took the handkerchief that is laid out for her. "Thanks." She murmured faintly as she began to wipe her face with it, knocking her glasses askew when she started to rubbed her eyes. 

Luz smiled, her previous worries forgotten as she extended a hand towards the girl. "You're welcome. Name's Luz Noceda, by the way."

The girl straightened her eyeglasses, lips formed into a shaky smile before taking Luz's hand into hers. "I'm Willow Park."

"Hi, Willow, nice to meet you."

The girl---Willow---let out a watery giggle. "Nice to meet you, too." They both let go.

"Um..." The brunette began. "If I'm not being too forward, why are you crying?" She gestured a vague hand on Willow's face.

The girl faltered, lips twisting into a grimace. Luz feels like she just stepped a boundary, and immediately forms an apology. "Uh, I'm sorry---"

"It's okay." Willow shushed, her mouth somehow forming into a grin and a frown. "It's just...stuff."

"...Stuff?"

Willow nods. "Stuff."

Oh, so it's a sensitive topic, then. "Okay..."

An awkward silence falls upon them, and Luz's thoughts a while ago instantly moved into the forefront of her mind. She. Was. Late. For her first period!

Shit.

"Um, I gotta go." Luz confessed, already moving her way towards her room. She turned back and gave Willow a polite good bye.

"What about your handkerchief?" She waved the thing in her hand, looking worried.

Luz just shook her head, and grinned. "You could gave it to me at lunch."

The brunette knows that she was pushing it a little, knowing that they only met minutes ago, but she doesn't care. She wants to befriend this girl, even if she really doesn't know a shit about her and might regret it in the future, but fuck it, she's new in this school, nobody knew her, and she just wants to have a fulfilling life here in Boiling Isles.

The girl let out a soft smile, seeming to understand what Luz was trying to say. "Okay, I'll bring my friend along."

Luz smiles, a giddy feeling buzzing around her stomach at the prospect of a---two new friends. Hah, suck on that Amity! "Okay, bye." She shot her another wave.

Willow waved back.

Lunch with Willow and Gus---Willow's friend---was a touch awkward. After Willow returned the brunette's handkerchief, they then moved onto an empty table in the cafeteria and began their frankly fumbling attemtps at making small talks. They were a lot of pauses in their conversations, and the two---Luz and Willow---seems to struggle how to articulate what they want to say. Gus was the only one who could continue the flow of what they were talking, but stops at certain points when the two wouldn't respond to what he was saying.

"I-I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable." Luz stammered, wanting to get out of the situation as fast as she could. Fuck, she shouldn't had done this. This is painful as hell to endure. She wants to go back to her forced isolation, no matter how lonely it was, just stop this torture!

"No, no, no, It's okay." Willow gushed, hands flailing as she apprehensively look at the brunette. Luz stared at her, the thought still buzzing around her head. "It's just...we don't usually get approached."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed in question. "Why?"

"You know, there's like a social heirarchy in this school---in every school, actually!" Gus explained.

Luz nodded. She do know that. The brunette was at the very bottom of her old school's stupid heirarchy, 'cause they think she was weird or something. Stupid teenagers. (Though that left a huge scar on her---but that's another discussion for another day.)

"And, we're like at the bottom of it." Gus turned his eyes to Willow, seemingly asking her a question. The other girl imperceptibly shook her head, and Gus shifted his focus back on the brunette. "...Because of reasons we cannot disclose right now."

"Oh." Luz breathed. She made a smile. "That's okay, we only just met. So, I understand." Although she was curious, she could wait, (if they could progress from this awkward phase, that is.)

"Thanks." Both of them responded, then chuckled.

Luz chuckled, too, but still felt unsure at the situation. "So, we're cool, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Okay, because I thought you hate me, or something." Fuck, seriously, Luz?! But, as soon as she starts her tirade of word vomit, she can't stop. "And, you were only force to hang with me, because I helped Willow---"

"Hey, calm down, Luz." Willow admonished, holding the brunette's shoulders as though bringing her back to her senses. Luz feels gratitude flooding her insides, before being replaced with the sticky sensation of embarrasment. Fuck, did she just do that? Way to embarass yourself in front of your potential friends, Luz!

"No, Luz, we actually wanted to be friends with you." Willow started. She had a tiny, sympathetic smile plastered on her face. Luz wants the ground to swallow her whole, and never come back. She doesn't want to be pitied. "And, yeah, partially because you helped me, but, also, because we really want to know you."

"Really?" The brunette squeaked, shame and relief swimming inside her stomach.

"Yeah, really." Gus was the one to respond to that.

Tension bleeds out of the brunette's shoulders, and soon enough Willow dropped her hands, sensing that the other girl was now adequately calmed down. "Thanks, guys." Luz said after a while.

Willow and Gus just nodded, an understanding glint in their eyes. 

Although, embarrasment still burns inside her because of her little outburst, she forced her lips to formed into a grateful smile.

And, just like that, the unease that filled their little bubble began to ebb away.

Gus was then the first to break the silence.

"So...have you heard of Azura the series." He conspirationally whisphered, and Luz heart immediately went out of its place to grasp at her ribcage at the excitement she is feeling, prior shame gone. She thought everyone was too cool for this series!

"Have I?" She squealed, brown eyes shining in excitement and instantly launching into fan-girl mode as they talked and laughed on their table at the cafeteria. Gus keeps creating conspirational theories while Willow hummed and add her own thoughts at certain plots in the story. Luz keeps gushing about how wonderful the story and its characters, especially the main heroine. For the first time in a long time, the brunette feels her heart warming and her stomach forming in knots in happiness as she stared at her two officially new friends playfully fighting about one of Gus' theories. Her previous word vomit might had been embarrasing, and her insecurities migh not have been fully relieve, she couldn't help but think that this is where she belongs and that this is her people.

She just hopes nothing goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Was it okay? 
> 
> Comment your thoughts below. Your criticism (constructive) will be a huge help. Thanks.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is getting used to being friends with Willow and Gus. But, when they requested to meet her at the back of school for lunch, deviating from their usual place at the cafeteria, Luz can't help but worry. 
> 
> Is she gonna be cut off from their group? Will they ask her to stop being friends with them?
> 
> But, Luz is wrong. So wrong. And she gets a nasty revelation along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! The chapter for today is gonna be really long, and there's also a bit of drama written here. So, buckle up as we ride through Luz's insecurties and worries in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Being friends with Willow and Gus isn't easy.

Sure, they get along just fine, but there are instances when they don't. Gus is highly competitive and snobby when something like a challenge arises, and it could be a little difficult to bond with him at these moments. For example, Willow and Luz were talking (side note: complaining) about calculus---you know, the subject that could melt your brain and make it into a lump of mush, that's the one!---and whined about how fucking difficult it was when the remaining member of their group arrived. Gus immediately asked what they were talking about, and both girls groaned the answer.

"Calculus." They both wore identical disgruntled faces, and the boy chuckled at their expressions.

"Easy." Gus had breezily said, and Luz shot him an incredulous look.

Okay, here's the thing, what Gus said---it was true. For him, though, because even if someone points a gun on the brunette's head and commands her to understand calculus, she knows she'll end up dead not a minute later. But for Gus? He'll propably walk out the situation with an easy smile and triumph clear on his eyes, because Gus is a really smart person, and he surely fucking knows it!

"Really?" Luz had jokingly challenged, arching an eyebrow; and, Gus immediately straightened, his eyes becoming steely and calculating.

"Really." He had answered.

That was the start of a rather difficult day---Gus always rubbing at the brunette's face that he was the master (the boy's words, not hers) of calculus, and taunting her for that. It was amusing, in restrospect, but at that time Luz was so fucking close at blowing up with how annoying and obnoxious Gus was being. It didn't helped that he began poking at the brunette's inadequacy at calculus, but he also proved to her that he was smarter than her. Luz almost burst into tears at how frustated and angry she had felt that day.

Thankfully, Willow brought Gus to his senses when Luz started holding back tears. The other immediately launching into a spiel full of apologize. Luz forgave him, of course, but she never wants for that moment to happen. Ever.

Even Willow was suprised at the new side Gus showed that day.

(Luz supposed she just brings the worse in people.)

And, Willow... Willow was chill and laid back, but when she isn't... 

The brunette cringed. Let's just say it wasn't great.

It was a taxing day---the day Willow show another side of her personality that Luz wasn't expecting to see---and they were at the cafeteria that time, eating and chatting---the usual, you know. Willow had excused herself to go to the bathroom, and both Luz and Gus just smiled and waited for their other friend to come back as they resumed their conversation. When Willow did come back, there was a furious look in her face and tears brimming in her eyes that was steadily being covered in redish hues. Luz and Gus naturally fretted, and worriedly asked the girl.

"It's nothing." It wasn't a shout, although not that she needs to; it already carried enough venom and vitriol that made both of the remaining parties on the table shut up.

Luz had never seen Willow angry until that day. Yes, the brunette saw her friend get frustrated, and annoyed but it never reached to _that_ extent, and Willow always bounces back to her gentle, level-headed persona. Luz couldn't fathom what made the other girl that angry, but she had inkling as to why. (The brunette suspected that there was a connection to what happened that day to the day they had met.) But, rationally, she didn't asked, and the brunette promised to herself that day to never make Willow angry. Ever. No matter what.

The remaining moments of their shared lunch was awkward and uncomfortable; them ending it with uneasy smiles and polite waves. Willow apologizes at the end of the day, but the image of the other girl furious was already engraved in Luz's mind. 

And Luz...hmmm, she can't really say if she's a difficult or an easy friend.

She knows she can be overdramatic and hard to handle, but Willow and Gus don't seem to mind. They've always reward Luz's antics with a smile or exaggerated but fond eye rolls. So, Luz can't really say, but that doesn't mean she isn't second guessing herself whenever she's with her friends. She's not uncomfortable, per say, but she's sure as hell is unsure, sometimes.

So, when both of her friends told her to come meet them at the back of the school at lunch time, instead of their usual place at the cafeteria, her mind instantly went to overdrive, and not a minute later she was swimming in thoughts she rather not swim into.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Have I made one of them mad? Did I offend them?_

_Are they regretting befriending me?_

These were the thoughts buzzing around her head as time painstakingly shifts into class after class until lunch time finally arrived. To say she wasn't scared as she walks through the hallways then outside the school and into its backyard was an utter understatement. She was fucking terrified.

Her brown eyes begrudgingly scanned the area, until they found the two figures of her friends; her heart subsequently starting to beat the rate that wasn't normally required as they landed on Gus and Willow. Instantly, the brunette feels her throat dying and a lump forming inside it.

_Fuck, is this is it?_

_Am I gonna go back to hanging out by myself by the time this end?_

Luz forcibly gulped through the lump that was increasingly difficult to ignore, and reluctantly continued walking towards their way. She stopped in front of them, and plastered a smile so fake that people could probably detect it from a mile away. (She hope they don't.)

"Hi, guys!" The tone was chipper than usual, more sweetness put into it, and Gus and Willow immediately noticed it. (Damn it!) They shared a frown before looking back at the brunette.

"Are you okay?" It was Willow who asked. Sweet, sweet Willow, who was caring and amiable and very much Luz's first friend in this school. 

Luz's heart fractures a bit at the notion of the other girl ignoring her after this.

"Yup!" The brunette forced, smiling more as she wills the cracks in her heart to stay together. "I've never been better." She emphasized this by standing taller, and putting her hands on her hips. 

"Are you sure?" Gus asked. Smart, courageous Gus, who knows what he's doing and always has a solution to every problem. God, Luz is gonna miss this boy when they finally end their connection with Luz.

"Yes!" She choked, and the other two hesitantly nod their heads.

"Okay..." Willow started, expression unsure and apprehensive. Upon the look on her face, Luz instantly knows that her thoughts are being confirmed: they're cutting her off. They don't want to be friends with her, anymore!

She could hear the cracks in her heart as tears began to suddenly form in her eyes, and an unwanted sob forced its way out of her throat. Willow and Gus immediately frozed, shock clear on their faces.

"Luz!" Willow said, suprised. And before the brunette knows it, two arms are snaking around her and engulfing her in a warm hug. Luz would have laugh at the irony of the situation---why would you comfort someone you're leaving?---if she wasn't busy crying her guts out.

"I-I know w-what you're go-gonna say." Luz sobbed, her words being said in a broken garble as endless tears spills out of her eyes. Fuck, why do she has to be a crybaby?! No wonder they want to leave her, no one wants an emotional mess of a human being as their friend!

"Luz, what are you saying?" Gus whisphered, moving beside Luz and rubbing a soothing hand on the brunette's back. His brows were furrowed, and he was looking at Luz like she had sprouted another head.

"Y-you don't w-want t-t-to be my friends, a-anymore." The brunette responded. Self-loathing and depressing thoughts overtaking her mind. God, why does she had to be like this? Why can't she just be chill and okay? Is this why she didn't had any friends in their old school because everyone can see how a fucking insecure bitch she is, and were only avoiding her stupid drama---but, no, wasn't it because she was a damn weirdo like they said? Fuck!

"Luz, that's not what we we're trying to say." Willow began, and Luz looked at her with disbelief clear on her face. "O-Of course, y-you do. I'm a p-piece of shit, it's a w-wonder you're even fr-friends with me in the f-first place."

"Oh, Luz..." Gus said sympathetically. The brunette promptly shrunk on herself, shoulders hunching defensively. She doesn't want to be pitied, damn it!

"D-Don't do th-that." Luz grumbled. 

"Do what?" It still helds the pitying tone. The brunette hates it.

"S-Stop pitying me." Luz finally stops crying, her voice gaining strenght as she forcibly distangles herself from the other girl's embrace. It was nice, but Luz knows that they just comforted her because it was necessary. 

"Luz, we aren't pitying you. " Willow explained, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed as she looks at the brunette. "We're trying to help you."

"What's wrong, Luz? Tell us, please." Gus urged, a hint of desperation in his voice. 

Is it bad that Luz feels a little relieved at that? Because, it held the possibility that maybe Luz was wrong and they weren't trying to leave her, right? Right?!

"You don't want to be friends, anymore." The words tasted acrid. It leaves a bitter flavor on her tongue as she forced the sentence out of her mouth. She hung her head low when she had said that. The brunette doesn't wanna see their gaze fill with relief when they tell her she's right.

"Luz, that's not true." Willow responded.

Really? 

The brunette feels a small smidgen of hope growing in her chest, shinning and glimmering, before she forced it down with the memories of her past experience.

Nobody wants to be friends with Luz in her old school, the fucking weirdo that they say she is. They taunted her that she was too weird and eccentric and childish for believing in fairytales. And when someone do approached her, it's because they were forced, either by the pressure of grades or they were dared to approach the weird girl that hangs in the corner of the room---cliche, right? But it was true. Teenagers can be so fucking cruel sometimes.

That's why she never tries, never hopes. She forced herself to be content by her own company.

But when she transfered to Hexide, she was ecstatic! Because, this could be her chance to change her life, to experienced the things she had missed. Nobody knew her in this school, nobody knew what kind of person she is, this could be her new start! A new beginning! Right?

But her stupid insecurities made it difficult. Her attempt with Amity (yeah, she's gonna admit that she does want to be friends with the girl. Happy?) harden those thoughts, so when she befriends this two wonderful people, the brunette was happy---who wouldn't be?!---but Luz isn't used to this. She second-guesses, she hesitates, she stops and she worries. How do you respond to this when you haven't experience something like this? How would you react? What would you say?

And, although Willow and Gus react positively at her awkward attempts at doing so, she can't help but stew in her misgivings. _Do they really want to be friends with me? What if they really hate me, and out of politeness they're only tolerating me? What if they're talking shit behind my back? What should I do?_

"Luz." Someone shook her shoulders, tearing her from her train of thoughts, and Luz reluctantly look up. It was Willow; Gus beside her. They both have worried looks on their faces.

Luz feels guilt welling up inside her.

_Look, what you done?! You're just being a burden, crying like an idiot when you could have just said 'it's okay' and leave. Now, they have to comfort your dumb ass, too! ___

____

____

An understanding expression flashed through Willow's face, and Luz was taken by suprise when she was once again pulled into an embrace. "Oh, Luz, that wasn't...We we'ren't trying to cut you off."

____

____

"Then, why do you want to meet me here? Aside from the obvious fact that you want to...like cut me off and such." The brunette said it in a quiet whisper, not loud enough for the space around them but adequately audible for the three of them to hear. Luz reasons that they want to cut her off here because there would be no witness, and they could just leave the brunette when she would possibly starts throwing a fit. Not that Luz would do that---mind you---she could be calm when she has to.

____

____

"No." Willow lets go, and looks her in the eyes. "We actually want to tell you something."

____

____

"Oh." Luz sniffled, then rubbed her hands at her tear-stained cheeks.

____

____

Gus chuckled; it wasn't mocking. "Yes, oh. You know you're one of us, right?" He inclined his head.

____

____

Luz didn't say anything. No, she doesn't know, honestly.

____

____

A sigh. But it wasn't one of annoyance, either. "Luz, we like you, okay? We like your bright personality, and unorthodox thinking. We like your creativity and how you always look at the bright side of things. We like you, okay? All of you."

____

____

"Even if I'm being weird?" Her voice quavered.

____

____

Willow and Gus smile, their eyes softening. "Especially when you're being weird." Willow said.

____

____

At that, Luz worries were quickly snuff out. Not entirely, but mostly---she knows they still linger at the crevices of her mind until something like this happen again; but, that's okay, she has her friends to help her. The lump in her throat that was still there decreased until the brunette couldn't finally feel it. She raised her shaky arms and wrap her two friends within them. "Thanks, guys." The words were reminiscent to that of what happen the first time they met, and the two smiled an understanding smile.

____

____

"You're welcome, Luz." The two reciprocated, and Luz was once more filled with the warmth of their embrace. "I'm sorry, guys. For being a worry---"

____

____

"Luz, it's okay." Willow shushed, and that move was such a reminiscent like the last time that the three erupted into laughters. They let go from their hug, still chuckling.

____

____

They then sobered up, Willow's face instantly turning serious. "But, Luz, if somethings bothering you. Please, tell us, okay?"

____

____

Luz nodded, then added. "Okay, but if I don't want to, give me time, okay? I'm not really used to...this stuff." She gestured around them. Her friends just smiled.

____

____

"We understand, but that doesn't mean that we wouldn't pry if you start thinking like that, again." Gus warned, and Luz shot him a grateful grin. God, she was so lucky to be friends with them.

____

____

"Yes, sir!" Luz playfully responded, straightening and giving Gus a mock salute.

____

____

Gus just rolled his eyes, while Willow jokingly shook her head. Luz's smile just brightened.

____

____

They're her friends, and she should start believing that.

____

____

"So..." Luz drawls, bringing her friends' attentions back to her. "What did you want to say before I've...interrupted."

____

____

Immediately, the atmosphere shifts. Gus and Willow look at each other, and the worry Luz felt a while ago came back before she crushed it. They're her friends, they said so, and the brunette has to start believing in those words. This must be another problem.

____

____

Nodding to herself, adequately reassured, Luz patiently waits her friends to say anything. 

____

____

"Uh..." Gus, ever the courageous one, started. "Luz, please, keep an open mind."

____

____

Luz, confused at the words, slowly nodded. _Okay..._

____

____

Her friends shared another look.

____

____

"You heard of the LGBTQ+ community, right?" Willow asked, then cringed at how stupid her question seems to sound.

____

____

Of course, everyone knows that. The brunette knows that, hell, she's even part of it!

____

____

"Yeah..." Luz has an idea of where this conversation is going, but stayed silent, nonetheless.

____

____

"Okay." Gus breathed a nervous sigh, before shutting his eyes and clenching his hands at his sides. He looks like he's going into battle. "I'm non-binary."

____

____

"Oh." Luz blinked.

____

____

"And, I'm pansexual." Willow then said.

____

____

"Okay..." Luz looked both at her friends, pleasantly suprised. "I'm not gonna say I'm not suprise, but that's cool. I'm bi." She smiles.

____

____

"You're...okay with this?" Gus asked, hesitantly opening one eye as he---no, Luz, they!---looks at her. "You're not...disgusted or anything?"

____

____

Luz's expression softens. "Of course not. Like I said, I'm bi. But even if that's not the case, I'll still accept both of you."

____

____

"Oh." Willow breathed, shoulders slumping as a relieved smile forms on her lips. "Thank God."

____

____

"Why are you reacting like I'm gonna lash out or something?" The brunette asked, quirking a brow before something dawns on her. Her chocolate-brown eyes widen. "Don't tell me you were---"

____

____

"No, no, no, no." Gus gushed, a grateful and worried grin on h---their face. "Our parents accepted us, rather quite well."

____

____

"Oh." Luz dramatically grasp at her chest, then blew a deep breath. "Then why?" 

____

____

Willow uncomfortably shifts in her place, a look on her face as she avoids the brunette's gaze. Something instantly flashes in Luz's mind. "...Is that the reason you two are at the bottom of the heirarchy?" Saying the words makes Luz feels a little silly. Heirarchy, as if they weren't at a school to learn, and instead in a society where people judge each other and put up unacceptable but unanimously aggreed upon expectations and categorize people on what group they belong just by their looks...which, admittedly, what the schools are like. Huh.

____

____

Both of her friends shared another look---they should really stop doing that, it makes Luz feels a little out of place (not that she's gonna say anything, she just has to get used to it. It's their dynamic, after all)---before they answered: "No, not really."

____

____

"What do you mean?" Luz's face scrunched up in her confusion. The brunette doesn't understand; based on the way they confided their secrets as if they were expecting an outrage from Luz seems a sign enough that _that_ was the reason for their very stupid place in the heirarchy. Which...then lead to an unsavory revelation for Luz.

____

____

"Wait a minute." Her friends paused. Luz looks at them, before focusing on Willow. The other immediately shrunk on herself. _Shit_. "Willow, when we first met, you were crying. Why was that?" 

____

____

The girl stares at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet. She's beginning to nervously rock on her heels. "You're smart, Luz. I know you've already figured it out." She mumbled quietly.

____

____

"Oh my God!" Luz shrieked, anger quickly covering her suprise as it coursed through her. Oh my _fucking God?!_ "What the fuck, guys?!" She barked before she looks at Gus, the question clear in her eyes.

____

____

"N-No, I don't get bullied because of that!" Gus excused, hands flailing around hi---them.

____

____

The brunette's brows instantly went into her hairline. Gus, looking confused for a minute, widens hi---their eyes when they caught on Luz's expression and the word that they just uttered. "Bullied?! You, too?!"

____

____

Willow instantly stops rocking on her, and moved towards the brunette as she tries to console her friend. "Luz, it's okay---"

____

____

"Okay?!" The brunette bellowed. White, hot indignation filling her as she shoots an unbelieving look to her friends. "It's not okay! Oh my God, my friends are getting bullied, and you didn't even told me and I didn't even fucking noticed it!" 

____

____

"It's not like we're getting bullied, everyday---" Gus started, before Luz cuts whatever sorry excuse he---damn it, Luz!---they could say. "Fuck! Are you hearing yourselves?!" She gestured an angry hand around them. "You two are getting bullied, and you're expecting me to be chill about this? We're telling the principal, right now!" The brunette pivoted, marching intently towards back inside the school and into the principal's office. Distantly, she's aware that lunch is about to be over.

____

____

"Luz, stop!" Hurried footsteps before an arm grabbed her elbow, she looks at it then to its owner. Gus has a worried look on their face. "You can't, Luz."

____

____

"What?" She scowled, not comprehending why they were acting like this. The principal should be able to help, right? He had said that the school's students' comforts is its main priority. He wouldn't lie, the principal seems to be a really genuine person. (Or, Luz hopes.)

____

____

"Luz, you don't know the people behind this school." Gus said. "You don't know how bigoted or biased they are."

____

____

"So?!" Lus completely stops; reasons utterly escaping her in her anger.

____

____

"So?!" They retorted, a disbelieving look in their eyes. "Luz, those people wouldn't give a shit about two people that are part of the fucking LGBTQ+ community getting bullied or even harrased. Hell! They'll probably encouraged it!"

____

____

The brunette paused, knowing that they got a point but, fuck it, wouldn't it hurt to try?

____

____

"Luz, you know who Amity Blight is, right?" Gus asked, the change in subject confusing the brunette a little. "Yeah." She answered. Of course, she knows the girl. Luz even tried to befriend her! 

____

____

"Her parents are part of the stupidly rich people that help fund this school." Willow said, suprising Luz when her eyes landed on the other girl. She didn't even noticed when the girl started moving towards them, too caught up with her righteous anger and Gus. Willow has an unreadable expression when she said that. "And, do you know who Boscha Williams is?" 

____

____

Luz hesitantly shook her head. No, she doesn't know that name, nor even met someone whose name is like that. "Good." Willow affirmed, nodding absentmindedly. "Because, you don't ever want to meet her."

____

____

"Why? Is she the one that...?" The brunette purposely faltered, watching as the other gave a meek nod as her response. Motherfucker, if one day she's gonna meet this girl, she'll probably punch her to tomorrow. Nobody's hurting her friends. Ever!

____

____

"Yeah." Willow breathed, then shook her head. "But that's not the point, Luz. The point is, her parents are also part of those people, and if you're gonna go and tell Mr. Bump about us---two people with different sexuality and gender---you know what they're going to do, right?"

____

____

Luz grimaced, remembering Gus' words: _bigoted_ and _biased_. "They're just gonna swept it under the rug." Fuck! 

____

____

Willow tried for a smile---she failed half-way. "Yes, Luz. So, please don't do what you're about to do."

____

____

"But---"

____

____

"Don't, Luz." Gus shook their head vehemently. "We've been through this for many years, we know how to stay low. You should, also, do that." 

____

____

Luz's heart once again breaks at those words. They've been through this, a lot, and yet nobody's doing anything. This is like her old high school, again! Fuck! But, atleast, now she's not alone, and has two really important friends that need her absulote support.

____

____

With a sigh, Luz begrudgingly nodded, the fight in her slowly getting dampened. Both of her friends' expressions quickly melted into relief. "Thanks, Luz." They both gratefully said.

____

____

The brunette didn't answered, not that she has to, when the bell finally signalled the end of their lunch time. The three of them promptly went inside, entering the building with the two of them nonchalantly walking beside the brunette while she sinks into her thoughts.

____

____

She thought that when they moved to Boiling Isles that she could finally escape her crappy life at their old place, that she could finally lived in peace; that the brunette could finally experienced life in its most enjoyable form, and maybe even find some people that are exactly made the way she is. That doesn't seem to be the case, however, looking at her friends at her side, Luz finds that she doesn't mind.

____

____

Luz breathed a sigh, but, nonetheless, let out a tiny smile.

____

____

Life truly is a fucking bitch, but she doesn't really give a shit as long as they're with her.

____

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> Honestly, this is how I, sometimes, feel when I'm with a friend or meet a new one. I always get insecured, and shit, but I'm really trying. So, this chapter really relates to me in a very deep level.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and I really hoped you enjoy it!
> 
> (Oh my God, I named Boscha with Williams! I feel awkward.)


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds something suprising in the farthest corner in Boiling Isles through the helpful hand of a small figurine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back. Sorry by the way, with my week-long hiatus. Just had a lot of school-related stuff to do. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the new update. Hope you enjoy!!!

Luz went home with a pensive look plastered on her face.

She's with her friends, walking side-by-side as they silently ambled on the pavement; the quiet pounding of shoes against the hard ground their only companion.

The gang of friends passed through blocks of houses, and the brunette muses how small the majority of it, and how some of it even have weird designs carved on it. Luz finds that she likes it.

"Gus?" Luz began, side-eyeing her friend as they hummed noncommitally. The brunette shifted her attention back to the front when she uttered the words. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"Huh?" Gus whipped their head towards her; a bemused expression clear on their face as they regard her. Luz feels her cheeks blushing under her complexion. "Uh...why?"

She shrugged. A hand made its way to her nape, where she, then, started to unnecessarily smoothen the small hair growing there. "Um..you know, about misgendering you, and stuff."

Gus chuckled, along with Willow---it was a quiet chuckle, one filled with mirth and fondness. "Luz, you don't have to apologize. You didn't even know to begin with."

The brunette nodded, mouth a thin line, but presses on. "Yeah, but, still, I kinda feel bad. So, humor me, okay?" She turned her focus to them.

Gus just let out another chuckle. "Okay, Luz, I forgive you."

The brunette gratefully smiled. "Thanks, Gus."

Willow smiled a fond smile, watching the both of them beside Luz, who's walking between Gus and Willow. She was thankful at how the day turned out, no matter the bumps they made along the way. Honestly, she was amazed at how passionate the brunette wants to defend them, but that was to be expected since this is Luz they were talking about; it sends a warm feeling in her heart whenever she revives the memory that happened a while ago. Although, what Willow didn't expect was for the girl to start marching towards the principal, determined to tell the man whatever was happening to the two of the school's students. Willow knew that Luz was new here in Hexide, but, frankly that was a little stupid. Luz should've detected it sooner how the school was crooked, that all the words that flew out of Mr. Bump's mouth was utter _bullshit._ After all, she went through that office and was told exactly what Luz was probably told. _Your comfort is our main priority._

_Liar_ , Willow thought acidicly, remembering her last year in Junior high suddenly heading for the worst just because of a harmless slip of a supposed secret.

Willow admits that, in the duration of their shared time, she and Gus have (guiltily) silently scrutinized the brunette if she was one of them. But, thankfully, turned out to be the opposite, which was such a huge relief. Because, truth be told, Willow never meant to befriend the girl, but something had snuck up on her when Luz had offered Willow her handkerchief.

_She seems nice,_ that was her first thought when she bumped the girl, before she remembered a line Gus told her when they first became friends (after their initial super awkward phase). _We, losers, have to stick together._ That line had prompted her to accept the girl's subtle request to have lunch with her.

And look at them now, a new additional member to their meager group---who wasn't a homophobe and, also, bisexual.

"Hey." Luz prompted, breaking Willow from her musings. Gus arched one of their eyebrows in question.

"Gus, if you wouldn't mind me asking..." Luz stared at them, her words indicating that this might be a touchy subject for Gus. They only responded with a single nod, wanting the brunette to continue on whatever she's gonna say. "Okay...Uh, what's really the reason behind your bullying, excluding the fact that nobody knows your true gender."

"Oh." Gus breathed, then grimaced thoughtfully. "Uh...notice how I'm younger than all of the students from our year."

Absentmindedly, Luz remembers a little tidbit about Gus newly turning fifteen in their previous summer. "Yeah..." She slowly answered, somewhat indignant that Gus was getting bulied bacause of that reason before stopping herself when it seems there's more to it.

"Yup." Gus confirmed, their head turned down so their friends can only stare the sides of their forehead. "And, because of that reason, I was always deemed childish, especially when I started yapping about Azura---'a children's book series'." Gus said, sarcastically air-quoting the last part.

Luz hummed. _So, he gets bullied for that, too._

"But, then it changed. I started proving myself otherwise through tests and quizzes, but" Gus curled their lips. "that seems to produced the opposite reaction."

"Now, I basically get to be called a nerd, and, sometimes, shoved into lockers and harrased."

Willow remembers the day she had approached Gus. The look on their face when Willow had unconvincingly said she wants to be friends was downright hilarious and familiar. They had their face scrunched up when they had taken her hand in a handshake, shock still visible at the way they gaped upon their lockers. Willow hadn't understand why Gus took her offer of friendship when Willow unsubletly shown how forced her actions were, until she gathered her courage and asked them; and they responded with the sentence that help added a new person in their dynamic.

"Oh, that's really shitty." Luz mumbled, staring at the dirty pavement with furrowed brows and a troubled face.

Willow grinned at that.

"Uh-huh." Gus, also, smiled, before repeating the sentiment. "It really is."

The brunette giggled, opting to change the subject before looking back at her friends. "Anyway, let's move on to a lighter topic." She tilts her head, a hand cupping her chin as she triffled through her mind, searching for mundane topics. Seeming to find one, Luz lets out a grin and flits her brown eyes between the two then asks curiously. "How did you two met by the way?"

Willow chuckled, amused, as she was just reminicsing that particular day a while ago. _Right, they never did told her about that._

Gus was the one who answered. "Willow was actually the one who approached me, a year ago, and we kinda hit it off."

A lie, and they both know it. Willow made eye contact with Gus for a second before breaking it. They didn't really 'hit it off'. Actually, when they first hung out, it was awkward, and full of uncomfortable silence that would stretch for an eternity until one of them gives in and breaks.

"Wait." Luz said, eyes widening dramatically; suprise etched on her face. She points a finger at Willow then to Gus. "I thought you, guys, were like super close when you were still children."

Willow laughed. "Oh, no. I'm not actually from here, remember?"

Willow and her family moved into Boiling Isles when she was still eleven, on the precipice of becoming twelve. She and Gus started becoming friends when they were already on the cusp of Junior high.

"Uh." Luz laughs, embarrased. "Sorry, kinda slipped out."

Willow shrugged, totally okay with that.

"But, why, though?" Lus asked, and both of them shifted, discreetly uncomfortable. This is a topic Willow doesn't want to disclose because it brings about memories she rather not relive. Her emotions might had shown on her face when the brunette clamped her mouth and gave an understanding yet dissatisfied nod. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but soon, right?"

Willow nodded. _Soon._ And Luz was all bright smiles again.

That serves as the end of their conversation, and the three resumed walking in companiable silence until they finally separate when the brunette reached her side of the street. "Bye, guys!" Luz waved enthuniastically, and both of her friends reciprocated with the same, equal vigor.

"Bye, Luz!"

"See you next week."

And, then they were both gone, and Luz was now walking alone on her way to their house. Today had been good, great, even, and Luz can't wait to hang out with them next monday.

Humming under her breath, she stopped as she reached her destination---a small house with only one floor and a creaking door along it. She smiled optimistically at the sight, before she bounded through the pathway and into the house, but not without some mindless digging in her bag to find the key and some shivers passing through her when she opened the door. Luz could never get used to that ominous creak whenever she opens the door.

"I'm home." She shouted, deeply aware that no one was gonna answer her but still does it, anyway. Luz kicked her shoes hapharzadly, flinging to whatever direction, not caring where they'll end up (that's future Luz's problem) as she happily sinks onto their couch. She breaths a sigh then proceed to close her eyes for a bit.

Mama Noceda was still in the hospital, working her shift, and she wouldn't be home until it was almost midnight. Luz shifts onto her stomach, groaning, as she imagines another yet typical night on her own.

Luz admits that she misses her mom. She misses the brown-haired, middle-aged woman that was named Camilia Noceda. She misses her presence and her comfort and her smiles and her laughters and her everything.

Before they moved into Boiling Isles, Camilia was already a busy woman. She makes time for Luz, sure, but they always feel uncomplete and short-lived. Everytime Camilia would leave, Luz immediately craves for her and her warmth. The brunette knows that her mama was trying---after the divorce between her mama and the man that claimed to be her dad, they instantly packed their bags and went here---but, Luz can't help but feel neglected and dismissed at the same time. She knows they aren't true, that she was cared for and loved, that her mama wouldn't do that. But, still, in the quiet tranquility of her room, she can't stop these thoughts as they circled and prodded on her mind.

_Are you really loved?_

_Do your mama really loves you?_

Or are you just being a burden, again?

Luz would huffed and crossed her arms, pretending to be nonchalant at the direction her brain would go, but she can't help but consider it.

_Is she?_

_Was she really loved and cared for?_

_Do her own mama really cares for her?_

Luz has this nagging thought that maybe Camilia has sometimes think that the brunette is really that--- just a burden. But, she hopes not. Desperately hopes not.

Sighing, Luz shook her head, stopping the sudden onslaught of thoughts and emotions. She got up from her place and stalked towards their kitchen. She needs a drink.

After she's done, she went to her room---it was at the farthest corner of the suprisingly spacious (spacious, for them) house. The brunette shuts the door with one hand, and with the other tosses her bag that she had instinctively brought. It landed on the center of her tiny bed.

She huffs, then plopped herself on the mattress unceremoniously, the bag bouncing at her side before reclaiming its position.

This is not good. Thinking about stuff that made her sad isn't always good. She needs a distraction.

Turning on her side, the brunette considers her options, which was, honestly, just one. She could meassage her friends, but Luz feels not really onto it. She needs someplace quiet, where she could just breath and enjoy. That would surely silence her thoughts.

Rising from her spot, Luz heaved a sigh, desperately racking her head for someplace that could provide her exactly that. Boiling Isles is huge, so, there's gotta be something like that somewhere in this god-forsaken town.

She gets out of her bed, then went to her tiny closet that holds her small collections of clothes, mostly of it are just skinny jeans and oversized clothes and long ass jackets and some pjs. But, there's also something there that resemble dresses or whatever, she thinks.

The brunette chucks her today's clothes to a forgotten hamper in the corner, taking her time in choosing what she wanna wear as she thinks on a place where she could relaxed but ultimately coming with none.

Huh.

Luz picks a green tee shirt along with a pair of black faded jeans. She could just have worn her clothes before, but she rather not, considering the tears and snot probably mixing with it when she had cried a while ago.

She cringed slightly at the memory, but forced it down. Willow and Gus said that they were her friends, and that's that!

She leaves the bennie perched on her head as she left the room. She surveys the living room, assessing the things cluttered there if somebody decides to steal something from them, (unlikely, yes, since nobody in this neighborhood seems to be a thief, but it wouldn't hurt to check.) Nodding to herself, she opens the door, hearing the ominous creak again, then shut it closed before locking it. She patted the key on her pocket, then walk her way towards somewhere she doesn't know.

Luz never realizes this until, apparently, now, but it's clear as day that she hadn't really explored the town, except its school and the road that's paved to make it there. She suddenly feels guilty for no reason, and choose to deticate her remaining time for the day to enjoy Boiling Isles, and also as a way to distract herself and find someplace she might want to visit again and again.

She hummed under her breath, a skip on her step, as she walk through blocks of houses, finding a lone play ground with kids noisily running inside. Luz smiles at the scene, but deems it nada with how rowdy the place is. She turns on her back and resumed hunting a quiet and safe ground. The brunette passes few stores here and there, one was a pet store with three old ladies administering it; Luz had smiled when one of them caught her eye, and the kind lady smiled back, rather creepily. Eh.

Luz shivers but pressed on. She passes more houses, until a lone antique store stood at the tip of the town. It was only meters away from the outskirt of Boiling Isles, which where a large mass of woods crowds around them.

_Perfect._

The brunette grins, then enters inside the establishment. A bell tinkled above her but Luz paid it no mind as she scanned the room full of miscellaneous and old trinkets. Wow, that was the only word she could provide when she registered the things filling the room.

The room's ambience was quiet and peaceful. The contents inside it adding a feeling of oldness and much needed tranquility.

She touched a single trinket, old but still alive, and Luz smiles. _This is her place._

"Hey!" Luz jolted, the hand touching the small antique lamp snapping away from it as though it burns. She turns her frazzled attention towards the direction of where the voice came from. A woman, seeming to be in her early fourties or late thirties, standing behind an oak table filled to the brim with electic mixture of things. She has auburn hair with streaks of silver in it; she was grinning---a single tooth poking under her upper lip. This woman seems to be the owner of this store.

"Uh..." A hand went to her nape. "Hi." She shyly waved, and the woman just smirked.

"See, something you like, kid?" She indicated to the things around the room. "Want to buy some?" Her bright silver eyes twinkles as she directs them to Luz.

Luz uneasily smiles, shaking her head to the woman who just shrugged, her smile still intact. "...Is it okay if I just look at them?"

The woman stares at her for a minute, before shrugging once again. "Sure, kid. Knock yourself off." Then proceeds to do something behind her desk.

Luz nodded, then gingerly ventures farther into the room. There was different things, everywhere, some broken, others with missing limbs. Old toys, forgotten silverwares, porcelain plates, and other hundred things filled Luz's mind. The brunette feels herself slowly relaxed, the thoughts from earlier, smoothen by her walk, now completely forgotten as she immersed into the feeling of old, antique things.

She closed her eyes, calm and happy, then opened it as they suddenly land upon a figure that made Luz's heart squeal.

_Oh my God!_

Luz immediately made her way to the tiny figure of Azura--- holding a staff determindedly as she looks on--- avoiding and carefully managing her way as to not knock some contents.

She let out an excited grin when she grabbed the figure. Oh my God, she remembers this one. They use to be popular until it wasn't. She never thought one would appear here in Boiling Isles.

"You like that?" The woman---she still don't know her name---said. She had a tiny smile on her lips when she looked at the tiny figure on the brunette's hand. "If you do, you're not the only one. "

Luz cocked an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Girl comes here every week just to look at that. Never buys it, and never looks at others, too."

"Oh." _So, someone also's a big fan of Azura, other than us._

Immediately, the brunette was excited. _A fan just like us!_

"Do you know her?" The brunette asked, clutching the figure on her hand tightly, momentarily forgotten in her interest to know about this person.

The woman slowly nods her head, lips slightly frowning as she hums in thought. "Yeah..." She said, unsure. "But, I think I've forgotten her name. Some rich people's daughther."

"Ah..." The brunette responded, then urged the woman for more information.

The woman looks at her. "Well, she's pale, and likes to wear dresses, seeing as she always wear one, with long sleeves and all." She muttered, and Luz listens to her intently, absorbing every piece of what the woman is saying into the brunette's mind. The woman seems to be lost in thought as she continued. "She's tall, but not taller than you, I guess." She said, sizing the brunette up and down, then nods at her conclusion. Luz feels a little embarrased at being scrutinized. "And, she has green hair---"

That instantly piqued Luz, and, quickly, she blurted a: "What?" Disbelief laced in her question.

The woman raised a brow, a pale hand cupping her chin. "Yes, kid. Green hair with brown roots. A little weird, but I'm not one to judge."

Wait, what?! Green hair and brown roots?! Luz only knows one person who has the kind of color in her hair, and it would be too much of a coincidince for someone to have the same descriptions as the person that Luz is now thinking.

_Amity,_ Luz thought, looking at the tiny figurine. She comes her every week just to look at this. An Azura figurine.

"Kid, you alright?" The woman said, brow still perched atop one of her eye as she asses the girl for a reponse.

"Yeah." The brunette cleared her throat, suprise alive in her system as she processed this piece of information. "Yeah, I'm alright."

The woman placed a hand on her jutted hip. "What? You know this girl?" She asked.

Luz nods absentmindedly, still thinking, then adds. "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh, cool. You found a friend." She said innocently, and Luz grimaces at that. _I don't think so._

"I think her name is Amity..." The brunette said, feigning ignorance as she looks at the woman through her eyelashes.

The woman snap her fingers, eyes brightening as she seems to finally remember something. "Yeah, Amity Blight!" She gasped then laughed, as if chuckling at an inside joke. "Lilith babbles about her, sometimes. Serious and determined, she said. I can't believe I forgot her name."

Luz went home when the sky starts to darken, and the shadows become longer. She walks on autopilot, getting lost in the process, but, nonetheless, got home safe and sound; suprise still thrumming inside her at the revelation she had found. God, this is the third time this day.

The brunette pats her pocket, then mechanically opened the door, reflexively mumbling an 'I'm home'. She sat on the couch, the one she had fling herself onto a while ago, with a dazed expression.

_Amity Blight. Amity **fucking** Blight!_

The girl has been on the backseat on her mind, having no reason to really think about her considering that they don't actually talk, and had spend exactly, like, handfuls of minutes with her.

But, even if they did only spend mere minutes with each other, Luz has already formed an impression about Amity. And with this sudden news about said girl, Luz was a little baffled then guilty.

_I don't even know the girl, and I'm actually stereotyping her. I'm no different from my bullies._

She grimaced.

But, truth to be fucking told, that was just unexpected! Azura the series was popular, yes, but it was always thought to be a children's book series. Not a lot teenagers were interested in the series because it was too saccharine for they're taste. (Or, Luz assumes.) True, it was too sweet and optimistic, but Luz loves it because of that. And, because it really has cool plots, once you pass the candy-sweet shits.

And, that had subsequently caused some beliefs to grow inside Luz's mind, so it was a suprise when Gus and Willow knew about it. But, Amity? Yeah, that thought never reached her head, nor it had came close to be even considered a thought.

Shit! This changes everything.

Already, she could feel her opinions for the girl change. Her prior dislike decreasing, and a new-found interest began to swirl with it. She couldn't help but think there might be a possibility of them being friends.

Luz erupts in sudden laughter at the notion, but the thought lingers anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Love to hear your thoughts in the comments below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Comment down below, and, if you like it, might want to press that little heart there. Hehehe.
> 
> Anyway, constructive criticism is deeply appreciated, so don't be afraid to point out some miatakes while you read. 
> 
> Thank youuuu.


End file.
